Pups Save Maynard & Ms Marjorie
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Maynard & Ms Marjorie get in a car crash after Maynard acts up & tries to get rid of a bee on the windscreen. Ms Marjorie subsequently gets trapped with no way of freeing herself. Will anyone get hurt & how will Ms Marjorie get herself free?


**PUPS SAVE MAYNARD & MS MARJORIE **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Monday afternoon. School had finished & Angel, Elias & Kelly were at the Lookout playing with Ryder & the pups. They were playing Pup, Pup Boogie. Chase & Skye were facing off as everyone else danced along.

"Don't be sad when I beat you Skye" said Chase.

"You're on. I can outdance you anytime" said Skye.

Chase & Skye continued copying the moves displayed onscreen while everyone else danced their own way.

"It's like a party in here" said Angel.

"I'll say. I'm having so much fun" said Elias.

"Me too. We should do this more often" said Kelly.

"Pup, Pup Boogie is a fantastic game. It's easily 1 of the bestselling games in the rhythm genre" said Ryder as everyone continued to dance. Chase ultimately defeated Skye by the narrowest of margins.

"Looks like I win" said Chase.

"I'll beat you next time" said Skye.

"Me & Zuma are next" said Marshall.

"Bring it on" said Zuma as Marshall & himself got on the dance pads. Zuma won due to Marshall's clumsiness.

"I need to work on my moves" said Marshall.

"I knew I'd win" said Zuma.

"Me & Rubble are next" said Rocky.

"I shall reign supreme" said Rubble as Rocky & himself started their turn. Rocky won after Rubble failed to get up from the split move.

"I'll never master the splits" said Rubble.

"You will if you keep practicing" said Rocky.

For the next few hours everyone continued dancing. Once they finished they were all exhausted. Soon it was time for Angel, Elias & Kelly to go home.

"We have to go home now guys" said Angel.

"See you tomorrow" said Elias.

"Have a good night" said Kelly.

"Bye guys" said Ryder as Angel, Elias & Kelly walked home.

"It's always fun hanging out with Ryder & the pups" said Angel.

"It sure is. I always enjoy their company" said Elias.

"I always have a great time when I'm with all of you. That's exactly how I like it" said Kelly.

Meanwhile Ms Marjorie was driving through town with her pet raccoon Maynard. Ms Marjorie had just finished running some errands & was trying to get home.

"What a busy day we had today Maynard. Once we get home we can have a nice night in together watching TV & eating a nice meal" said Ms Marjorie.

Maynard shuffled about in his seat as Ms Marjorie continued driving. At 1-point Maynard spotted a bee on the front windscreen. Without warning he jumped out of his seat & tried to squash it. This caused Ms Marjorie to start swerving as she tried to keep control of the car.

"MAYMARD STOP IT. WE'RE GOING TO GET IN AN ACCIDENT IF YOU DON'T SIT DOWN" yelled Ms Marjorie as she tried to avoid crashing. Unfortunately, Maynard continued acting up in his attempt to get rid of the bee. Soon Ms Marjorie lost control of her car & crashed into a streetlight. Luckily nobody got hurt but Ms Marjorie's car was damaged & she was trapped.

"Maynard go find help. I'm stuck" said Ms Marjorie.

Maynard climbed out of the open window & ran off to get help. A few minutes later he encountered Angel, Elias & Kelly.

"That looks like Ms Marjorie's pet raccoon Maynard" said Angel.

"I think it is" said Elias.

"Where's Ms Marjorie?" asked Kelly.

Maynard gestured Angel, Elias & Kelly to follow him. When he took them to where Ms Marjorie had crashed they gasped.

"That doesn't look good" said Angel.

"No, it doesn't. I hope Ms Marjorie is OK" said Elias.

"We better check to make sure" said Kelly as she & the others went over to Ms Marjorie.

"Are you OK Ms Marjorie?" asked Angel.

"I'm not sure. I can't move" said Ms Marjorie.

"Are you hurt?" asked Elias.

"I don't think so. I just can't get out by myself" said Ms Marjorie.

"We need the PAW Patrol" said Kelly.

"I'm on it" said Elias as he called Ryder. Ryder had just finished eating dinner when the call came through.

"Hi Elias. What's wrong?" asked Ryder.

"Ms Marjorie crashed her car & she's trapped inside. She doesn't appear to be hurt but she needs help" said Elias.

"We'll be there soon. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he used his Pup Pad to summon the pups.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they raced to the elevator. Marshall tripped on a toy car & crashed into the other pups.

"Sorry guys. Looks like we have a 6-pup pile-up" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got in their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming pups. Ms Marjorie crashed her car & she's trapped inside. We need to help her out & make sure she's OK" said Ryder as he clicked Chase's icon.

"Chase, I need you to set your traffic cones down to avoid anyone getting too close" said Ryder.

"Chase is on the case" said Chase.

"Marshall, I need you to stand by with your medical gear in case Ms Marjorie is hurt" said Ryder as he clicked Marshall's icon.

"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue" said Marshall.

"Rocky I need you to use your tools to help open the door so that we can help Ms Marjorie out of her car" said Ryder.

"Green means go" said Rocky.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll" said Ryder as he & the pups deployed in their vehicles. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the crash site.

"OK Chase set your cones down" said Ryder.

"I'm on it Ryder" said Chase as he set his cones down. He them pulled out his megaphone.

"Please stay back. Emergency in progress" said Chase.

"OK Rocky we need to get the door open to help Ms Marjorie out. Can you use your tools to help open the door?" asked Ryder.

"No problem. I can use some recycled parts to make a crowbar" said Rocky as he rummaged through his truck. He found a metal pole & a metal hook which he fastened together to make a crowbar.

"This should help" said Rocky.

"Thanks Rocky" said Ryder as he began using the crowbar to open the car door. He had a bit of difficulty at 1ST but after a few minutes of wiggling the crowbar around between the gaps in the car doors he pried open the door on the driver's side.

"OK Ms Marjorie you're almost free. What part of your body is trapped?" asked Ryder.

"My left arm & left leg are stuck. I've tried wriggling them free, but they won't budge" said Ms Marjorie.

"Rocky do you have anything that can help Ms Marjorie free herself?" asked Ryder.

"I think I might have some liquid soap that can help. I'll check" said Rocky as he looked for the soap in the back of his truck. After finding it he gave it to Ryder.

"Thanks Rocky. Hopefully this works" said Ryder as he applied soap to the area of Ms Marjorie's arm & leg that were trapped.

"OK Ms Marjorie I'm going to try & pull you free" said Ryder.

"I hope this won't hurt" said Ms Marjorie.

"It shouldn't. Marshall is standing by in case. Let's get you free" said Ryder as he tried to pull Ms Marjorie free. Despite using as much strength as he could Ms Marjorie couldn't get free.

"Elias, Kelly can you help pull Ms Marjorie out?" asked Ryder.

"Sure thing, Ryder" said Elias.

"Let's do this" said Kelly as Ryder & her went over & helped Ryder try to pull Ms Marjorie out. Although it was a bit tricky they eventually pulled Ms Marjorie free.

"I'm glad I got out of there" said Ms Marjorie.

"Marshall, I need you to check on Ms Marjorie" said Ryder.

"I'm on it" said Marshall as he began checking Ms Marjorie. Luckily, she wasn't injured apart from a few bumps.

"You're all clear Ms Marjorie. Try to use an icepack to reduce the swelling on the bumps" said Marshall.

"Thanks PAW Patrol. I couldn't have gotten free without you" said Ms Marjorie.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

Maynard jumped into Ms Marjorie's arms & whimpered remorsefully. He felt bad about causing the crash.

"It's OK Maynard. The important thing is that nobody got hurt" said Ms Marjorie.

"What are you going to do about your car?" asked Elias.

"I have insurance, so I can get a new 1. My car is too badly damaged to be fixed" said Ms Marjorie.

"I can recycle the parts of the car for future missions & rescues" said Rocky.

"Good idea. Are you going to be OK Ms Marjorie?" asked Ryder.

"Yes. Maynard & Myself are OK to walk home" said Ms Marjorie.

"OK. Bye guys" said Ryder as he & the pups returned to the Lookout. Rocky towed Ms Marjorie's damaged car with his truck to recycle for future missions & rescues. Maynard & Ms Marjorie walked home as did Angel, Elias & Kelly.

"Where have you been?" asked Ella as Angel & Elias walked through the front door.

"Ms Marjorie crashed her car & got stuck. We had to help get her free" said Angel.

"Is she OK?" asked Ethan.

"Yes. It's lucky she has insurance. Nobody got hurt. I'm glad that the situation didn't get any worse" said Elias.

The rest of the night went as usual. As Elias got in bed he thought about what had happened.

" _Poor Maynard & Ms Marjorie. It must've been scary for Ms Marjorie to be stuck with no way of freeing herself. I'm glad that she didn't get hurt or killed. She's a lovely woman. I hope that she gets a new car as soon as possible so that she won't have to tire herself out by constantly walking around"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
